T'entendre crier
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Inspiré par la fic de KartenK "Je ne suis pas amoureux" \!/ Chris avait eu envie de s'interroger, de se demander comment, par quel miracle, ils avaient pu en arriver là. Puis il avait renoncé à y réfléchir. Quand Victor Nikiforov lui appartenait le temps d'une nuit, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Crier". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Pas grand-chose de cette fic ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni le scénario. Chaque scène décrite ici appartient à KartenK et à sa magnifique fiction "Je ne suis pas amoureux". Ce thème était une incitation au lemon pur et dur et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie - avec son accord - de rendre un hommage à sa fic à travers ce thème. Si vous aimez cet OS, n'oubliez pas de passer sur la fic de Karten ! Et Karten, si tu passes par ici, j'espère que ce texte te plaira, malgré ma fatigue à l'heure où je l'ai écrite !_**

* * *

Pendant un instant, Chris s'était demandé comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait tenté de regrouper ses souvenirs de la soirée, même si l'alcool qu'il avait bu commençait à les recouvrir d'un épais voile de brouillard.

Il s'était revu en train de discuter avec Victor, qui avait visiblement beaucoup plus bu que lui. Il savait que Victor ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire lors des soirées de gala, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas – depuis deux ans, il avait appris à gérer un Victor beaucoup trop saoul pour être vu par des journalistes.

Il avait revu Victor s'appuyer – non, s'effondrer en fait – sur lui, insensible aux remarques plus ou moins sarcastiques des autres patineurs présents. Il se réentendait même leur dire avec naturel qu'il le raccompagnait à son hôtel.

Il avait été surpris quand, dans les toilettes où Victor avait demandé à faire un détour, celui-ci s'était rapproché de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques minutes avant, il s'imaginait juste le ramener dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et maintenant…

Il n'avait plus rien pensé quand Victor l'avait embrassé comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé auparavant. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû savourer cette sensation d'être touché et embrassé par celui qu'il admirait depuis des années. Mais il avait refusé de s'attarder dessus. Quand Victor Nikiforov enfonçait sa langue dans votre bouche, il était juste impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait été excité pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait contemplé son visage. Ses cheveux argentés emmêlés qui tombaient sur son front, ses joues rougies par l'alcool, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir… Chaque détail infime de son corps était une invitation pure et dure à la débauche et Chris avait su à la première seconde qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister.

Il s'était senti plus puissant et dominateur que jamais quand il avait commencé à jouer avec le corps de Victor – et à voir que celui-ci adorait ça. Victor était loin d'être sa première conquête, mais aucune de ses précédentes aventures ne valait le plaisir d'entendre les cris étouffés de Victor lorsqu'il l'avait saisi par les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

Il avait eu une seconde d'hésitation en détachant la ceinture de Victor. Est-ce que le russe aimerait ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop bourré pour résister, trop bourré pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait ? Les mains de Victor qui caressaient et griffaient son torse avec ardeur avaient eu raison de ses derniers doutes. Pendant qu'il enlevait la ceinture le plus lentement possible, savourant la respiration du russe qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que la lanière de cuir glissait sur ses hanches, il avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper du reste – et avait profité de l'image du regard empli de désir de Victor pendant qu'il lui bloquait les poignets dans le dos avec sa propre ceinture.

Il avait savouré la défaite de Victor quand, après l'avoir excité le plus lentement possible, celui-ci avait craqué et l'avait supplié de lui faire une fellation. Il avait savouré ce regard détourné et gêné qui n'osait pas croiser le sien, ses joues rougies par l'excitation, ses mouvements de hanches qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir sous l'envie. Il avait savouré cette défaite – et s'était promis que Victor ne regretterait pas une seule seconde d'avoir craqué.

Il avait eu peur quand Victor lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Le russe avait beau être attaché devant lui et à sa merci, il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce soit s'il ne voulait plus continuer. Il avait commencé à se résigner à l'idée que cette soirée ensemble allait se finir comme ça quand Victor avait précisé le fond de sa pensée : Arrêter. Le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel pour pouvoir mieux reprendre.

Il avait été frustré lorsqu'ils s'étaient rhabillés pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Cette frustration s'était rapidement transformée en agacement lorsqu'il avait réalisé la difficulté de marcher à travers la foule, puis dans la rue, en compagnie d'un Victor trop bourré pour placer un pied devant l'autre. Combien de temps avaient-ils perdu en essayant de rejoindre leur hôtel ? Il ne savait pas – et préférait ne pas savoir, en fait.

Il avait été impatient lorsqu'ils avaient finalement rejoint la chambre de Victor, qui lui avait demandé de repartir chercher ses cordes. Il avait même essayé d'argumenter, ne se sentant pas capable d'attendre une seconde de plus, mais avait fini par courir dans les couloirs pour accéder à la demande de Victor. Après tout, quand Victor Nikiforov vous suppliait de l'attacher à son lit, il était objectivement compliqué de refuser.

Chris chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, plus tôt dans leurs vies respectives. Peu importait la façon dont ils en étaient arrivés là. Il s'en fichait complètement, en fait, parce que rien ne valait ce qu'il se passait à présent. Victor Nikiforov était entièrement nu, sous lui, immobilisé par les liens qui serraient ses poignets aux barreaux du lit, son corps secoué de tremblements de plaisir. Victor Nikiforov était à lui, en train de crier sous ses coups de reins. Et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
